A Champion and Her Family
by lena rusakova
Summary: Alice returns to wonderland after a red card tries to kill her mother, but this time she isn't the only one who goes down the rabbit hole. what happens when her family is forced to visit wonderland with her? there will be AxH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. My name is Lena Rusakova. This is my first Alice in wonderland fan fiction but my fourth Fan fiction in all. So please forgive me if I don't get Alice's **_**voice **_**right on the first try. But all suggestions are welcome and I will take them all into consideration. I have watched the movie Four times in attempting to get this right (and because I love it) but in watching it so many times I have come to discover the only way I can think of writing this is in third person which I have never done before. So once all these factors add up this may not be the best fan fiction I have ever written but with the time I have put into it I hope it is still good. So enough of my yapping here is the story**

**Disclaimer: one day I will write a book and then own all the characters and such but today is not that day and I do not own anything but a laptop and a pool pass. I love summer. **

Alice leaned back in her seat in the carriage. Despite her lack of stockings and corset she still couldn't get comfortable. It was a four hour carriage ride to the Ascot manor.

"Alice, please." Her mother spoke. "what is wrong dear? I thought you would be happy to see all your friends after your year and a half at sea."

She simply nodded her head avoiding the question. In all truth the only people she had missed from back home where her mother and sister. But she could not bring herself to miss London and all it's pointless high society rules, or things like the "grand" party she was attending today in her and Lord Ascot's honor. Who she _really_ misses were all her real friends back in 'wonderland' as she still liked to call it. She dreamed of returning once again, but this time to stay. She wanted to live there as their champion, as scary as that thought still was to her. But she knew she had to be there so she could defend the ones she loved. She was still trying to figure out a good enough lie to give her mother and the rest of society so no one would question her disappearance.

Finally Alice and her mother arrived, the party well under way. People welcomed her home and wanted to hear all about her adventures at sea. She smiled politely and answered any questions they had, all the while daydreaming about jumping through the rabbit whole that now lay within walking distance.

"Sister! Sister! Oh welcome home! I missed you!" Her sister Margret gushed as she rushed to Alice engulfing her in a hug. Lowell followed close behind Margret but offered no greeting. Alice frowned at the site of him. She had never forgave him for cheating on her sister but in the end had decided that in her sisters case ignorance was bliss.

"Hello dear sister." Alice replied with a smile. Her sister, it turns out, had been two months pregnant when Hamish had proposed to Alice and by the time Alice had left on the boat her sister had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, now two years old. "And how is my favorite nephew today?" she asked getting down to the little boys eye level. He gave a giggle before hiding behind the skirt of his mothers dress.

Alice stood back up and smiled at her sister. The party was pleasant so far. She wasn't _enjoying _herself but at least she wasn't miserable like usual.

that's when the screaming started. They were blood curdling screams of people who truly believed they were going to die. The group stood there frozen in fear. Someone running by bumped into Alice causing her to fall to the ground. The movement snapped them all motion. Margret spun around collecting her son, Benjamin, in her arms. Lowell was trying to rush his wife and child to safety as Alice struggled to stand up. Silently she cursed the many layers of peach colored cloth that kept getting in her way. She didn't even like the color, she much more preferred blues.

Margret realized her sister wasn't behind her. Turning she saw Alice struggling to her feet. "Alice!" she yelled. Thrusting her son into her husbands arms she rushed to her sisters side helping her stand. Alice looked around trying to find the source of panic, that's when she realized someone was missing from their group.

"Mother!" she screamed racing off in the direction the crowed was running _from_. Margret ran after her sister yelling at her to come back. Lowell, holding his son, chased after his wife. There was a time once when he cheated on her and only cared for himself but since his son was born he only cared for his wife and child, and so he chased after her to protect her.

Alice shoved and fought her way through the crowed. She wasn't thinking about what was causing everyone to run screaming. In her mind nothing could be worse than the Jabberwocky, and she had managed to slay that.

As Alice ran through the bush maze she was vaguely aware of people running behind her. She heard another blood curdling scream followed by shouted prayers for mercy. She recognized the voice as her mothers. She started to run faster. She rounded a corner and skidded to a stop. There pointing a spear at her mother was a red card. A red card… from wonderland.

Alice was quick to react. Looking around she spotted a large metal rod. It must have belonged to one of the beautiful tents that had provided shade during the party. During the hast to get away it must have been knocked over and destroyed. Picking it up she turned to face the threat to her family. A memory quickly flashed before her eyes.

_Her and the hatter are walking side by side on the way to the battle with the Jabberwocky. He was taking a few moments to describe the basics of combat to her. At the time she had wondered how he knew so much o the subject, but didn't question it. He showed her how to hold a weapon and how to use its weight to her advantage._

Now she was incredibly grateful for the lesson. Holding the pipe like a spear she ran at the red card piercing it in it's one weak spot. The spot were the armor didn't quite meet the helmet. The card gave a gasp before falling backwards, dead. Alice stood in shock. It was only the second time she had killed something but both times she had fought as if she had been raised a warrior and not a high class young women from a respectable family.

Remembering her family she quickly turned and grabbed her mother by her upper arms. "Mother, mother! Are you alright?" she asked somewhat hysterically. Her mother simply shook her head yes as she starred at her youngest daughter like she no longer knew her.

"And are you all right?" she asked her sister and her family. Margret took her son back from her husband.

"Where… how… who taught you to fight like that?" her sister finally stuttered. Lowell held his wife close to his side as if he was ready to defend them at any second. She felt a twinge of sadness that her family was scared of her. But she figured sadness could wait until she knew they were all safe.

"It doesn't matter." Alice told her sister calmly. "But you need to follow me right now." She insisted. When no one made a move to follow her she begged. "Please! There may be more! They could be here at any second!"

Almost reluctantly they started to follow her. Within minutes they came across a tree, but Alice knew better, it was 'the' tree. The very one that had a rabbits whole at the base. A rabbits whole that lead to the one place with the only people she felt at home with… Wonderland.

**Wow almost 3 whole pages I hope it is good. All mistakes are mine. I edit my own work. I don't have a set plot so ideas are welcome. Please review. **

Lena R. __


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it seems so long ago. It has been years since I first started writing on here. Fanfiction was an escape from life whenever I was feeling sad or low, which was a lot back then. Now that those times have passed though, I look back on the things I have written and see the plots and my skills as a writer have grown and matured. I know the people who followed me then have probably long since lost interest or no longer even use Fanfiction, but this is for me. I want to continue writing this story. I want to see where it goes and see the difference college level English classes have had on my writing. I hope it is for the best. I am sorry to say I don't really remember where I was going with this story, but I still have the passion for the movie that I did when I first started writing. So without further ado… I present to you, chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Enjoy the writing because it is the only thing I can claim as my own.**

"A tree!" Margret shrieked. "Your bloody idea to save us all is a tree! Brilliant Alice, just brilliant!" she tossed her hands in the air out of frustration at her little sister. She picked up her child who had started crying sometime during all the commotion. No one could blame him though. They all felt like crying, Alice was even sure she saw a tear fall from her mother's face. Alice wasn't scared though, all she could think was the soon she would be in Underland once more. There she would a champion and nothing would be too big, too strong or too difficult for her and her friends to handle.

"If we loop around the bush labyrinth instead of cutting through it we may be able to avoid the… the…" Lowell stuttered in an effort to describe what they had all just witnessed, "um… intruders." He started to walk when he stopped dead in his tracks letting out a yelp. Cards were circling around the labyrinth occasionally poking their spears into the bushes. "New plan!" Lowell snapped. The cards hadn't seen the group yet but they would in just a few seconds.

"Please," Alice begged, "I know it seems mad, but you must trust me. We must go down the rabbit's hole, and now!" Panic was starting to seep into her voice. In Underland she could handle anything but alone in Aboveland she knew she couldn't fight off all those cards and save her family. Their lives depended on if they believed her or if they still thought she was the daydreaming child from two years ago.

They stood there and stared at Alice for a moment trying to decide. The cry of a card signaling to the rest put them into motion. First mother stepped forward and placed a small kiss on her youngest daughter's forehead. "I shall see you at the bottom" her mother whispered and then lowered herself into the hole. Lowell pushed his wife and son to the edge next. Margret took a deep breath and closed her eyes as if she were one of the Chattaway twins about to jump into the pond they liked to swim naked in when they were young, and jumped into the hole.

"Alice I just wanted to…" Lowell started, but there was no time to waste. The army of oversized playing cards had almost reached them. Alice gave him a push into the rabbit's hole and just as the first card reached the tree stump she too jumped. The card knew he was too late but swung his spear anyway. The spear tip caught the puffy peach colored sleeve of Alice's dress tearing it.

Alice let her body relax as she fell farther and farther down and the hole she had just jumped through grew smaller and smaller. Thing flew past her as she tumbled. This time she didn't scream though not even when she hit the bed and bounced so close to the playing piano that she thought she might actually hit it this time. As she tumbled head over heels she braced herself for the impact. It hurt as much as it did on her last trip but this time at least she was expecting it. As the world rightened its self Alice tumbled to the ground and joined the rest of her family.

Lowell jumped to his feet and was trying every door in hopes that one would be unlocked, none of them would be though. Margret was soothing her son who was becoming more and more distraught by the second. Then there was her mother who stood next to the table that held the shrinking potion and the key. She was slowly spinning in a circle taking in the room. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Walking over to her mother Alice laid a hand on her shoulder. She stopped spinning. Alice gave her a soothing look then reached passed her and retrieved the key and potion from the table. Alice called for Lowell to stop tugging at obviously locked doors and for Margret to come closer. "Everyone must hurry and drink this, and please don't ask questions." First she handed the bottle too her mother who took a small sip and then passed the bottle to Lowell. Alice quickly forced both him and her sister to take a sip as their mother started to cough from the vial taste and then shrink. As Margret and her husband started to cough Alice grabbed their son from their hands so he wouldn't crush his parents. She Set him on the floor and took a sip herself. She too coughed and then shrunk.

As Alice untangled herself from the ugly dress she heard the yelps of terror. Her family was all standing beside their now too big clothing. They were no bigger than the two year old now. Margret was in a state of panic and Lowell seemed to be getting angrier by the second and mother, well mother still seemed in shock. Alice snagged a small clump of the cake that read "eat me" and the proceeded to drag her clothing to the small door. "Well are you coming or not?" Alice asked.

Soon she had coaxed her whole family through the door and to eat just a crumb of the cake before they could ask any more questions. Once everyone was back to their right size Margret gasped. "Where are we?" she asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"My dear family," Alice began gesturing to the beautiful field full of talking flowers, rocking horse flies, bread and butterflies and beauty beyond anything that Aboveland could hold, "This is Underland."

**I believe this is a nice place to stop for today. Like is said, I hope you enjoy this, but it was more for myself. I want to see how I have grown as a writer. Feedback would be loved if you enjoyed this or even if you would just like to weigh in on my writing style and how I have changed and possible still need to change. I hope my voice hasn't changed too much so that it ruins the story, but rather just matured so that it has become a more enjoyable read.**

**All my love, **

**Lena R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Inough said! You have waited long enough. Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland and never will

**her mother practically whispered. She was in shock. Alice could see her hands slightly shaking as is her mother was cold. **

**Margret said as she clutched Benjamin to her soothing him, t be real. Look at it.**It is very much a real strange as it may seem to you, if you stop looking at it through your ideas of what can be real and what can

**Alice could practically see the pieces fall into place for Lowell and her sister. He said. He accused. re not!**And when you came back those- those things, they followed you! How could you!You have been keeping unseemly friends and endangered us all because of it!No, No! That** Alice defended herself. **

**Margret snapped **

**Their mother interrupted just over a whisper. Her voice was growing steadier. s find shelter first then we shall discuss this issue in a more civilized manner. Now Alice if you please. most of the time. **

**They walked and walked and walked some more. Margret carried little Ben in her arms as he slept. Lowell kept looking around as if something was going to jump out of the forest at any second and her mother kept looking around as if she could not believe the place around her was real. **

**Alice was starting to wonder if she had walked in the wrong direction when the stopped to rest for a few moments. Surely the castle had not been that far from the rabbit hole entrance? Alice sat down on a log to rest while she figured out where they were. **

**a disembodied voice floated from the air causing Lowell to stand back up at attention ready to fight and causing her mother and sister to look around in a panic. Alice However just smiled. **


End file.
